The Forty Years' War
by cherrykitkats
Summary: AU. One-shot. Forty-one years had passed since that fateful day. For forty years, the war had been raging between the countries of Europe. It had been forty years since he'd last seen the love of his life. HRE/Chibitalia.


**Author's Note: **I had to. Because I can't accept the fact that these two ADORABLE little nations will never actually be able to be together. D: This is definitely one of the best things I've ever written. It's so...so...kawaaaaiiiiiiiiii~! And so heartwarming! But it makes me cry because it'll never really happen! D: Why? WHYYYYYYY? *curls up in emo corner and sobs* Damn you, Himaruya! DAMN YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU! *wail* Well, enjoy the cuteness and romance~ I know I did. :3 Pfffffftt and I really used to believe I was anti-romance. I'm such a sap. d:

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Himaruya. I own nothing except for my awesome imagination.

**Translations**  
>Si = Yes<br>Grazie = Thank you  
>Ti amo = I love you<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ever since the 900's, I've always, always loved you."<em>

"_R...really?"_

"_Yeah. It's...it's true. It's no lie."_

"_Ve~ I'm so happy!"_

"_F...farewell then, Italy! I'll definitely come see you when the fight is over!"_

"_M-mm. I'll wait! I'll always wait! I'll make lots and lots of sweets for your return! A-and don't get hurt, o-or sick, all right? We'll see each other again! We will! We really will!"_

"_No matter how many hundreds of years go by, I'll always love you more than anyone in the world!"_

* * *

><p>The brunette teen sighed softly as he gazed out of the window. Snow drifted silently from the sky, dancing in the light breeze.<p>

He wanted to enjoy the beauty, he really did. But...it was Christmas time once again, and he still hadn't gotten his wish.

Because he really only wanted one thing for Christmas...

"Italy! Hurry up and get the decorations out so we can put them up!"

"Si, Mr. Austria!"

Italy reluctantly turned away from the window and slid off of the chair he'd been seated on. He was much taller now than he was as a child, but his feet still didn't quite touch the floor whenever he was in a chair. His slow growth was a bit disappointing...but at least his voice had finally changed. Austria had been both shocked and mortified when he realized that Italy was indeed a boy, and the aristocrat rushed off to buy suitable clothes for him.

He had to admit, he did kind of miss wearing the dresses that Hungary had given him...

The young country shook these thoughts away as he reached the closet where the Christmas decorations were always stored. Usually, he had someone to help him bring them downstairs, but Miss Hungary was out shopping for presents and Mr. Austria was busy with a Christmas piece he was writing for a local church.

Italy reached up, tugging carefully at the large box on the third shelf. It was as big as he was and nearly as heavy, too. He managed to get it down without breaking anything, but another, much smaller box was dislodged and fell to the ground. The lid had slipped off, revealing a green and white material inside.

"Oh?" Italy set the decorations aside and knelt down beside the box, pushing the lid off. "Ve~ it's my old dress!"

He pulled out the green and white maid's dress that he had worn as a child. A smile tugged at his lips as he gazed at it fondly. It reminded him of his childhood, of his Grandpa Rome and his big brothers- ...and of _him_.

Forty-one years had passed since that fateful day. For forty years, the war had been raging between the countries of Europe. It had been forty years since he'd last seen the love of his life.

He put the dress away and placed the box back on the shelf. It hurt too much to think about it. So he didn't. Or, rather, he tried not to. But it was still extremely difficult to repress the memories, to ignore his heart's sorrowful cries.

Shaking his head, Italy turned back to the box of Christmas decorations. Somehow, he succeeded in lifting it, though he found it even harder to carry than he'd thought as he wasn't very strong and he could barely wrap his small arms around the bulky box.

He grunted as he struggled to carry the heavy parcel. He approached the stairs tentatively, trying to see around his rather large burden. He managed the first few steps just fine, but squeaked in horror as he suddenly felt himself lose his footing. The boy went tumbling forward, unable to stop himself.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, bracing himself for a painful impact.

A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, holding him steady as the box crashed loudly at the bottom of the steps. Its contents were scattered everywhere, glass littering the floor and Christmas ornaments strewn all around the entrance hall.

Italy stared down at the mess for several moments, trying to calm his gasping breaths and rapid heartbeat. That could've been him...

"Ve...g-grazie- ah...!"

As he turned to thank his savior, he froze, golden-brown eyes growing wide with astonishment. Deep blue orbs stared back at him, loving and protective. Slick, blonde hair peeked out from beneath a gold-rimmed, navy blue hat, which had slipped slightly sideways in its owner's haste to save the young Italian from a painful meeting with the wooden floor.

He hadn't seen that face in so long...for over forty years...and now...

The Holy Roman Empire smiled softly at the smaller nation, looking down on him even from his lower step. He had grown much taller while he was away.

"Italy..." he whispered softly, tightening his grip on the young Italian.

"H...Holy Rome...?"

His smile widened. "Si. I am here, Italy."

"HOLY ROME!"

Italy threw his arms around the blonde teen, nuzzling into his chest. Holy Rome returned the loving embrace and rested his chin atop the Italian's head.

"I've missed you...my little Italy..." he murmured.

"You're back! You're finally back!" Italy sobbed joyously. "I can't believe it! I'm so happy, ve~!" He reached up, kissing the elder nation deeply. "Ti amo, Holy Rome! Ti amo! Ti amo! Ti amo! Ti amo!" He repeated this over and over, each time placing a kiss on his love's lips, holding the blonde's face firmly but tenderly in his hands.

Holy Roman Empire chuckled and pulled the Italian flush against his body, connecting their lips in a long, passionate kiss. They didn't break apart until their lungs were screaming at them for air, and even then they lingered a moment longer before finally pulling back, both gasping for breath.

Italy beamed up at the older teen, nuzzling his nose affectionately. "I've missed you so much, Holy Rome..."

"I know, Italy. I know. But I'm here now, and I don't plan on going anywhere for a long, long time."

"Ve~ That's happy!"

Holy Roman Empire smiled and lifted the smaller nation into his arms bridal style. Italy giggled, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. The blonde carried him down the steps, stepping carefully around the broken glass, and into the living room, where he placed him gently on the floor.

"How about you make us some of your delicious hot cocoa while I get this mess swept up?" he suggested, giving the brunette a quick peck on the lips. "Then we'll put the Christmas decorations up together."

Italy smiled. "Ve~ okay, Holy Rome!"

He hugged him tightly before skipping off to the kitchen. As he set about making the warm, chocolate drink, he couldn't stop smiling and humming brightly. His heart was singing in his chest and every part of his body was tingling with renewed energy. He had never been so happy in his life.

It seemed that his Christmas wish had finally come true.


End file.
